


Blacked In Sotenbori

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, BBC, Blacked, Creampie, F/F, JAV - Freeform, Onsen, Raceplay, Titfuck, blowjob, cuckold, huge tits, interracial, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: [Warning contains heavy raceplay and racial themes] Not a Yakuza Fanfic. A commission piece. Young black thug Tyrone takes a trip to Japan to try and have sex with as many beautiful japanese women  and ends up running into his two favorite JAV stars Anri Okita and Hitomi Tanaka. A steamy threesome at an Onsen ensues.
Relationships: Hitomi Tanaka/Anri Okita
Kudos: 6





	Blacked In Sotenbori

In recent years, Japan has been getting an influx of black tourists and visitors. Why may you ask? Well, stories of the submissive and wild Japanese woman had been making their rounds through the community of Horny black men in America. Young black studs were consuming more and more Japanese porn, seeing these hot natural women with great looks and bodies. They appeared to be so lusty and insatiable, even the most innocent and cute looking could turn into a total slut when cock was involved.

  
One of these black men, Tyrone had saved up enough for a week long trip to Japan to see if the stories were true. Tyrone was everything the girls back home wanted, 6’2 and rippling with muscle and for what was down below… well let’s just say the stereotype was true.

After checking into his hotel and getting his bearings he headed out to a local club wearing a nice black suit hoping to get some good pussy. As soon as he entered the club Tyrone was quick to notice the people staring at him and whispering but he paid them no mind. He wandered around a bit, ordered a drink at kept his eye for a girl that would catch his eye. There were so many beautiful women around but no one that was really standing out to him until…

His eyes stopped at a table in the back. He couldn’t believe it, the two girls sitting their looked just like his two favorite Pornstars, Anri Okita and Hitomi Tanaka and they were being heckled by an angry businessman type. Tyrone knew this was a chance he couldn’t pass up, if he got rid of that mangy beta male he could take home two of the finest women he’d ever beat his dick to so headed over to them as quickly as he could.

At the table on the left was in fact retired pornstar Anri Okita. Her silky black hair fell to her shoulders. Anri’s massive Japanese milkers were almost spilling out of her red dress. On the right was Hitomi Tanaka a pornstar known for her massive JJ cup breasts, however Anri’s recent pregnancy had swelled her breasts so large that even Hitomi was being put to shame. She had long brown hair that came down to her small tight ass.

Anri and Hitomi were here at the club for one thing and one thing only: To get some dick. Anri thought that quitting her job, getting married and having a kid might quell her sexual urges but it didn’t. She loved her husband but he was hardly ever home and the sex they had was boring and short, like most Japanese men she had sex with during her career; he had a sensitive tiny dick. It didn’t long for her to call her old friend Hitomi to go out looking for men while her husband was out. However it soon dawned on the both of them that Japanese men simply weren’t satisfying them anymore, the guys they’d run into at these clubs had small dicks and barely any stamina. Once in a blue moon they’d find a guy with an average sized dick and even then he’d bust a tiny load after a few minutes.

Their situation seemed bleak but Anri had managed to find a solution… black guys. She always found them to be extremely hot and always wondered what it would be like to be with one. She would spend her nights reading articles about the Black male fascination with Asian girls and watching plenty of interracial porn. Japanese or American it didn’t matter, girls seemed to love getting their tight little holes stretched out by big muscular black men with cocks that dwarfed any man she’d ever been with. She’d told Hitomi about her fetish and showed her the videos but she didn’t believe it. Hitomi thought their cocks must have been fake and they must have used editing to make them look like they had all the stamina but she did say that she’d be up to try it. 

That brings us to now, the man heckling Hitomi was one of many men that they had sex with during their trysts but they instantly began to regret that. Hitomi had only given him one blowjob, she sucked his pathetic chode for only thirty seconds before he shot his watery flavorless load into her mouth. They’d thought they would see the last of him but now he wouldn’t leave them alone. Tonight he was singled in on Hitomi, trying to get her to come home with him to no avail. Anri sat there ignoring him hoping someone would come to their aid when she saw Tyrone approaching. She smiled at him hoping he was specifically coming to their table, when he smiled back Anri knew that what she was looking for had finally come to her. “Whassup, I couldn’t help but notice ya from across the bar. You wouldn’t happen to be Anri Okita would you?” He said in english, hoping they understood him. “Oh you found me out.” Anri said sheepishly. “I try best not to be notice.” Her english wasn’t the best but Tyrone didn’t really care, this was the greatest moment of his life.“I’m a big fan of yours, I grew up watchin yo vids. Hers too.” He pointed at Hitomi, who looked away from the heckler to notice the tall and imposing black man that had walked up to the table. She had her reservations about his kind but he seemed alot better than the man trying to grab at her tits. “You a fan of me too? How nice.” Hitomi blushed. “I’m Hitomi, nice to meet you.” She extended a hand and he shook it, she took note of how strong and firm his grip was. “You sit next to Anri, she been wanting a big brack man to talk too.”   
  
“Hitomi!” Anri said, slightly annoyed.

“It’s okay, I was actually looking for a beautiful Jap girl to talk too.” He took a seat next to the buxom vixen. The heckler started pointing at Tyrone and saying something to Hitomi about him but he paid the beta male no mind, as Anri began to speak.

“I didn’t catch name.” Anri said.

“Name’s Tyrone.”   
  
“Tyrone….” She took her time saying, accentuating the syllables. “So in america do other brack guys like our videos?”   
  
“You know it girl, we love your videos. Those American pornstars are so fake and aint none of them white bitches got titties like you.”

“Oh really?” Anri cocked an eyebrow. “Would you rike a feel of my boobs then?” She placed her hands underneath them and lifted them like an offering.   
  
“Don’t mind if I do, Ma’am.” He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and squeezed them one at a time. It had to be the softest thing he’d ever felt, like squeezing two big warm marshmallows. “This shit is nice.”   
  
“I’m grad you rike.” Anri giggled. “So…” She moved her hand from the table and slowly started feeling up his thigh. “You spend many night watching video and touching your big brack cock?”

“Oh yeah when I’m not fucking white bitches, I’m jerking to those big fat tits and that big fat ass of yours all night.”   
  
“All night!” Anri’s voice perked up with surprise as her hand found its way to his growing erection. As she rubbed his crotch, his cock sprung free from his underwear and began growing down his leg. She gasped as he just seemed to keep growing bigger and bigger. “You cum a lot with this? Big cum?” She sped up her rubbing and began to use two hands.

Tyrone grunted and said, “Bitch you know it, I be busting loads all night. Shit’s so messy takes so long to clean up.”   
  
Anri started breathing heavily,  _ He cums multiple times? All night? A big mess?  _ Were swirling through her mind. She needed to fuck this man right now, hell she didn’t care if he took her on the table right here and now. However the pair’s sexual tension was broken by Hitomi’s Heckler standing up from his seat and pointing and yelling at Tyrone. Tyrone snapped out of his trance and got a good look at the guy. A scrunched face, ugly as sin and balding. Tyrone pegged him as your typical beta male loser.

“What’s this slant eyed dipshit sayin to me?” Tyrone asked Anri who was still rubbing him, “He want you to ret us go,to keep dirty brack hands off us. He think we are his girls.”   
  
“Huh, this little chink thinks he’s good enough for the two of you? Shiiiit. He got a monster cock or something?”   
  
Hitomi slid over closer to Tyrone, feeling scared,“No, Mista Tyrone.” Hitomi shook her head. “We blow him once and he cum in minute, we compliment him to not make him feel bad. Now he wont leave us alone.” Tyrone let out a bellowing laugh, “One minute? Damn nigga that’s pathetic, I’m doing you a solid by taking these girls off yo hands because you can’t handle em.” 

Tyrone knew he couldn’t understand him but he didn’t really care. He started walking away from the man but the man got in front of him again. The Japanese man through the wimpiest punch Tyrone had ever seen into his chest. He hardly even felt it. The man recoiled, holding his aching hand that had smashed into Tyrone’s massive pecs. Tyrone freed himself from the girl’s grasps and returned the favor with a right hook that sent the man sailing to the ground. “Sugoi!” Hitomi exclaimed. “Mista Tyrone, you so strong! Way stronger than any Japanese man.” Hitomi was legitimately impressed, maybe what Anri had been telling her was true. The man on the ground clutched his face with tears in his eyes as he looked up at the women he once thought were his. They each took one of his arms and started to walk away. Anri grabbed Tyrone’s bulging package and gave the gesture for small with her other hand to the man on the ground as they walked away.

/-/

Tyrone and his ladies arrived at the Onsen and went to speak with the receptionist, a beautiful woman in a robe with her hair up into a bun. The woman smiled gently, she knew exactly what they were here for. “Hello, would you like to rent out a private bath? We have a deal for…. “Groups” like yours.” She said in perfect english.

“Uh yeah that’s what I want.” Tyrone’s eyes devoured the woman like a tiger on the prowl. She was just as shapely as the two pornstars he was with. Her assets weren’t nearly has huge and exaggerated but she was fine nonetheless. He felt like he was in heaven with how many hot babes he kept running into.

“Excellent. That will be 10,000 yen to rent until morning, does that sound good my king?”   
  
“Yo King? What tha hell you mean lady?”   
  
“All black men are kings in Japan.” She said with a sly smile. Anri knew then that this was the onsen she’d heard about online and she took the initiative and placed the money on the counter. Normally she’d have the boy she was with pay but Tyrone was different, he was a real Man.

  
“Thank you for your patronage. Just down that hall you will find your bath with a sliding door that locks for privacy.” She winked. “Have a nice night.” She handed Tyrone the key and bowed to him. “Thanks lady, appreciate it.” He said. “Why don’t you go and get crean up?” Anri suggested. “Me and Hitomi come in a bit and clean you up?”   
  
“Sure thing babe, see you honies in a few mins.” Tyrone walked off to get changed and slip into the heated waters of the Onsen as the receptionist turned to address Anri in Japanese. “(If you need them there are Magnum Condoms in the drawer under the towels.) Anri laughed and replied, “(No need, we don’t use condoms for cocks like his.) The receptionist nodded, “(Well said. Show him some Japanese Hospitality so that he tells his friends all about it.)   
  
“(Will do, come on Hitomi.)” Anri started walking towards the changing room with Hitomi in tow. Hitomi asked, “(Anri what was that all about? What is the place?)”

“(A little place I discovered on the internet. On the surface it’s your regular old bath house but at night they open special services for those bringing a black man with them.)

“(Are they really that much better?)” Hitomi said, still doubting everything she’d seen.

“(The Owners have realized what a lot of young women have discovered, Black men are superior in every way and it it our job to give ourselves to them.)”   
  


“(But my parents told me that I needed to marry within our race. It would be easier for me that way.)”   
  
“(Forget what they taught you, Hitomi. Once we get changed and head into that bath you will see what all the fuss is about.) 

“(Ok Anri, I trust you. Just a little nervous is all.)”

“(It’ll be okay. Now just listen to what I have planned.)”

/-/

“Fuck this is nice!” Tyrone sat naked in the rippling hot waters of the bath which had been made to look like a natural hot spring. He was completely naked, revealing his amazing physique. Bulging muscles that would put any Japanese man to shame and a cock resting beneath the water, that could be classified as a Kaiju in its own right.  _ Wonder when those hot pieces of ass are gonna show up. I gotta fuck something and soon boy. _ He thought to himself. 

He didn’t have to wait very long as Hitomi and Anri came through the door, leaving it cranked open slightly. Both of them were wearing white robes that, with a gesture to Hitomi, came off and dropped to the floor. Tyrone’s jaw dropped as he saw their bodies in their full naked glory. The two of them were stacked thicker than any American MILF. Anri’s big matronly M Cups and Hitomi’s JJ’s lay down flat on their chests but Anri’s still retained some roundness. Each breast was adorned with large pink areolas and big puffy nipples.Their skin was impeccable like fresh snow. Above their innie pussies, Hitomi didn’t have hair while Anri had a well trimmed bush.

“Damn girls! You got it going on! Come a lil’ closer so I can have a better look.”

Hitomi blinked twice in disbelief as Anri led her into the water, she’d never seen muscles that big. Every man she’d been with had been skinny twigs or disgustingly overweight. Their wide hips swaying back and forth as they entered the water. As they walked towards him, Tyrone’s monster dong began rising out of the water like Godzilla waking from a nap. Hitomi couldn’t believe her eyes, this black man’s cock had to be at least a foot long! It was covered in a coat of foreskin that clung to his tip, giving it a wild caveman looking appearance. His cock was as thick as a premium sausage and throbbed hard like it had some life in it. As they got close to him, they spun around and bent over so he could see their amazing rears. Hitomi’s butt was a decent size, nice and tight. Anri had put on some weight since her porn days and her ass absolutely dwarfred Hitomi’s, nice and round and not an inch of cellulite like the American Housewives Tyrone was used to fucking when their husbands weren’t around.

“We read brack guys rike big white girl butts. Do you rike ours?” Anri and Hitomi started to gyrate their hips and shake their butts at him. Tyrone’s eyes immediately went to all that cake Anri was packing in her behind as it shook and jiggled. 

"Fuck Dem white girls. You bitches are where it's at dawg! Spread em for me." He clutched his foreskin and began stroking it over his superior cock. The girls did what he said and reached their hands back to display their brown buttholes and juicy innie pussies, Anri was absolutely dripping while Hitomi was just a little wet.

Tyrone put his other hand on Anri’s left buttcheek and gave the plump flesh a nice squeeze as he burrowed his tongue deep in her asshole. She gasped and let out a longing moan. “So forceful!” Hitomi looked over at Anri and saw the way her body was trembling as Tyrone ate Anri’s ass like takoyaki. It looked Anri was having the time of her life, she’d never seen her with such primal lust. “Hitomi, you try it. It so good.” Anri had a big lusty smile on her face. “His tongue so strong, it's going place’s my husband couldn’t reach.”

“(Anri I’m not sure if I can do this, I mean its so taboo and….).” Hitomi was about to finish her statement but trailed off into a moan as Tyrone switched asses to hers and started digging around her equally tight asshole. Tyrone knew how many cocks had been in these holes and still they were tight as a virgin. To prove his theory he slipped two fingers inside Anri and started pumping her, and just as he thought: all those little dicks kept her nice and tight. Hitomi panted heavily as Tyrone’s thick tongue explored her shithole, she hadn’t had much anal penetration in her career and she’d thought she might need to rethink that. Anri was right, she’d never been eaten out before like this, it was amazing.

“I ruve it, I love big brack tongue in my asshore.”   
  
“That’s it Hitomi, aahh, you let him eat that ass. It’s his now.”

“His? No.. it’s not, I can’t just give to foreigner.”

Tyrone pulled his tongue out of Hitomi’s hole and smacked her hard on the ass. Hitomi winced as it left a large red handprint on her asscheek.  _ He makes Japanese men looks so wimpy in comparison, I wouldn’t even call sex with them rough more like… slightly angry. _

“All due respect Ms. Tanaka, shut the fuck up. As of right now, I own both of your asses and I’ll prove it to ya.” He stood up and started rubbing his fully erect cock against Hitomi’s pussy. 

“You can’t It’s too big! It won’t fit Mista Tyrone it won- Ahhh fuuuck!” Hitomi yelled as Tyrone thrust his length halfway inside of her, pushing past her tight pussy walls. Hitomi’s whole body shook with pleasure of finally being filled up, she'd only felt pleasure like this from a dildo.

“Shit Hitomi Tanaka is tight!” He slapped her ass again and started pumping her pussy with a medium tempo. Her tight walls fought his cock at every opportunity, contracting and hugging the big black invader as he hit all the right places.

Anri started clapping and dropped into the water to get a close look from underneath. She watched in fascination as his big hanging balls slapped against Hitomi’s tight pussy.

  
“This is real man fuck, Hitomi. Don’t you agree?” Anri wrapped her arm around Tyrone’s toned thigh, black as coal and started licking his cock as it pounded in and out of her friend’s fuck hole. The sour rancid taste of Jap cock was nowhere to be found, instead a pungent scent of masculine musk combined with a delicious chocolate taste replaced it. She couldn’t get enough of it.

Hitomi meanwhile was crying from the pain caused from this black monster sliding in and out of her, stretching her pussy and ruining her for all the beta males of her country. But as the initial pain subsided, it was replaced by panting and moaning with pleasure. How could something taboo be so good? No it wasn’t taboo she decided as she felt his cock push against her cervix. It was those disgusting fat japanese men who decided they would keep her from knowing the truth, that all women needed big fat black cocks in their pussies. She didn’t want to get married to some overworked cretin who wouldn't satisfy her like Anri. She was going to get bred by this fit black thug like the slut she was.

“I ruv big brack cock! You right AnriiiiiI!” Hiitomi yelled in pleasure as Tyrone finally pushed past her cervix and into her womb, fucking her babymaker with wild abandon. She could feel herself orgasming harder than she ever had before. “Gimme your brack babies, you own my ass!” She grabbed her bulging stomach to feel his big black cock poking inside her womb.   
  
“Fuck yeah that’s right. Baby train’s about to blow so get ready. Bout to drop a few bombs in there.” Tyrone felt proud knowing he converted two of Japan’s most famous pornstars to being black owned sluts, Anri was doing a stellar job down below too. She had her nose buried in his taint as she sucked his chocolatey cum filled orbs.

He grabbed Hitomi’s toned ass and thrust forward with all his might as his cock filled her womb with his hot and sticky semen. Hitomi cried out as the semen hitting her womb caused her to orgasm again and she sprayed her juices all over his cock.

Tyrone pulled out of Hitomi and she fell into the water with a splash, panting in exhaustion as the water turned cloudy by her crotch duie to his virile semen leaking out. Meanwhile, Anri got to work cleaning his cock, grabbing it by the base and licking it clean.

“Work dat mouth girl, I ain’t one of these two pump chumps you're used to. I’ve got more where that came from.”   
  
Anri nodded, she pulled back his foreskin to reveal his swollen cock head and obediently put it in her mouth and started to suck. Her soft pink lips locked around his shaft as bobbed her head up and down the first few inches of his cock, rooting her tongue around his foreskin and cleaning the dried cum out. She heard Hitomi paddle up next to her and started kissing the base of his shaft. Anri pulled the few inches of his thick cock from her mouth and took to licking the opposite side of his cock while Hitomi did the same, each of them worshiping his magnificent veiny rod. Anri could feel the blood coursing through it while she suckled the loose skin around his glans.

“Is just like old time when we working together.” Hitomi laughed remembering the video they did together.

  
“Wish we had cock like this when did that one.” Anri started stroking him while Hitomi put it in her mouth and she was determined to eat this delicious cock all the way down her throat. Anri’s eyes looked at Hitomi with awe and Hitomi gobbled half his length like the professional cock slut she was. She took her hand off Tyrone’s cock tried a different tactic. She stood up and began rubbing her ass on his hard godlike physique. He gave her a thumbs up as her thick ass slid up and down his arms.

“Ah fuck Hitomi, I’d never thought you’d suck so good baby. Show me what dat mouff do!”   
  
Hitomi started to gag slightly as his thick black fuck meat slid in and out of her throat, she wasn’t like other white girls who’d blown him in the past, she was a pro and could control her gag relfex. She had his cock vacuum sealed by her tiny lips as he stretched her mouth to capacity, his cock squelched with every “gluhk” that came from Hitomi as it had become completely soaked with Hitomi’s saliva. Eventually she pushed it past her tonsils and got his entire cock down her throat and held it there as long as she could, she began to cough as her body begged for air but she didn’t care as this was her place.

/-/

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them; the heckler had followed them here and had been watching the whole time from the crack in the door. He was trying to get the courage to save his girls from being defiled by that foreign invader but just couldn’t do it, helpless to watch as the American devil pumped his seed into his beloved Hitomi. Suddenly the door slammed together and he fell to the ground from the sudden slam. Standing over him was the receptionist from earlier. “(What are you doing here, filth?” She asked angrily. “(There’s an American Devil in there, raping my girlfriends and I-.) The Receptionist began to laugh at him, “(Rape? Don’t be absurd, black men can’t rape. All girls want black cock even if they know it or not.)”   
  
“(What are you talking about? Don’t you have pride in your race?)”   
  


“(Listen pencil pusher. I’m only gonna tell you this once. Your “kind” isn’t allowed here. Japanese men are inferior to Black alpha males and you know it, if you’ve been watching for that long.)”   
  
“(B-bb-but.)”    
  
“(This is a place for Black men to breed the impurity out of the treasure that is Japanese maidens and I am the owner. Your kind should have gone extinct a long time ago. Japan has no place for its weak male population.)” She pointed at her face and the man noticed her cheek was dripping with semen. “(There are six well hung black men back in my office and they’ve fucking me for hours becuase I am their servant.”) She turned to her side and hiked up her robe to show him a tattoo of a spade with a big Q in the middle on her asscheek. (This symbolizes that my body is black property. If I see a black man then I submit to him without hesitation. Even if he was a dirty disease ridden homeless man than I would drop to my knees and suck him dry. Soon your precious pornstars will also have this tatoo and you’ll never see them again.) She looked down at her wrist to her watch. (My bulls are expecting me back in the next few mins, if they don't get their pussy soon they're gonna come looking and you won’t like it if they find you out here. So get your ass out.)” She spit down on him and started walking away as he collected himself in shame and left. The owner smiled happily as she felt her most recent cream pie dripping down her leg and there would only be more where that came from. She returned to her office and slid her robe off as she entered through the door. Inside twelve hung black kings were waiting for her, she seductively winked at them as she closed the door.

It was gonna be a long night.

/-/

Hitomi finally came up for air after holding it for a minute in her throat. Long saliva strands broke from her lips as they came off his cock. His length was dripping a mix of his pre-cum, saliva and mucus. Before he had a chance to recover, Hiitomi sandwiched his cock between her tits and started wringing his foreskin over his cock with her massive breasts. Anri came down to join and placed hers over top his cock so they could each take a six inches piece. Tyrone began to tremble as even he couldn’t withstand two of the greatest pairs of breasts on the planet sliding up and down his wet cock at blinding speed. He came quickly, spraying Anri’s boobs with a shower of thick semen. Anri moved a hand across her cum covered breasts and dropped the thick slime into her mouth, a salty but sweet reward. Hitomi got to licking it from her breasts and drew Anri into an open mouth kiss, swirling black jizz between their tongues and lips. As the two friends made out they noticed Tyrone’s cock was still hard as ever. Anri pulled away from Hitomi with cum strands hanging from her lips and said, “He no lie about going all night.”   
  
“Then we go all night.” Hitomi said. “I’ll do anything for my black master.”   
  
Tyrone laughed and said, “Damn girls, I'm flattered. Why don’t we go up on the rocks and I show you a few positions we do in America?”   
  
Hitomi and Anri giggled with glee and ran out of the water to spread their legs for their new black master.

-Epilogue-

The three proceeded to fuck the night away, Tyrone cumming about a dozen times more and creaming all their holes. They checked out around noom and bid Tyrone goodbye as they had their lives to get back too. Tyrone spent the rest of his trip fucking as many women he could get his hands on and left the country with plenty of stories to tell to his black buddies.

Hitomi got herself a Queen of Spades tattoo on her ass the next day to symbolize her realization of the truth. She canceled all of her JAV contracts and announced she was only doing interracial videos from now on. She’d also signed a contract with Blacked and a few other reputable Interracial porn companies in America. Japanese porn agencies wanting to keep her had to submit to her demands. They could use any black talent they could find to produce videos with her, she’d didn’t care if they had been STD tested or not. She was also feeling a little morning sick the last time Anri called her….

  
Anri Okita also got herself a Queen of Spades tattoo on her inner thigh to hide from her husband. She still kept up the facade of the ever faithful wife but snuck out with Hitomi daily to the red light districts to pick up black tourists to bring back to their favorite onsen.


End file.
